


仿生人会梦见电子猫吗

by sumiiii0613



Category: Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumiiii0613/pseuds/sumiiii0613
Relationships: hyal - Relationship, ktkz, 面玲 - Relationship





	仿生人会梦见电子猫吗

*《仿生人会梦见电子羊吗》（电影《银翼杀手》原著）paro

*我觉得我有解释一些专有名词所以没看过原著应该也能看懂（

*分数寄 森岚 面玲篇（三篇连成的一个完整故事）

*甚至三篇文风都不太一样

*标题都是德彪西的曲子，求你们听

*建议按照顺序看

*虽然我也不保证按顺序就能看懂

*标题当我瞎起的就好

  


数寄戳[Clair de lune](https://shimo.im/docs/c6a3fcb3951f4961)

森岚戳[Reverie](https://shimo.im/docs/eeb5a256147b4c66)

面玲戳[The Little Shepherd](https://shimo.im/docs/b3157340feb9418f)

  


懒得放合集直接石墨见↑


End file.
